The Sorcerer's Stone
by Half-Demon-Isa
Summary: Harry Potter lived a normal, horrible life, but then he got invited to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He thinks he's gone threw enough change already, wait till he meets the girl who changes his life even more. HarryXOC
1. Info

Hey people! I'm going to start writing a new Harry Potter fan fiction! It takes place in the first year. There is going be plenty of sequels. I'm going to continue on this story all the way up to the seventh year. I have read all the Harry Potter books (The Deathly Hollows is a great book) so I will be following the books not the movies.

Another thing, this is indeed a Ron and OC fan fiction, but for the first two stories, it will not be. It will be a Harry and OC, but when I get to my third story of the third year, it will start to turn into a Ron and OC. For all those who like the Ron and Hermione fan fictions, I'm sorry but this is not one. If you all watch the truth, this story will continue to be a Harry and OC fan fiction, just with a different character who will be coming in the fifth story(book if you wanna say).

Of course I won't follow the books completely. There will be some parts where I might twist some things around, but only a few. I do not own the Harry Potter books, but I LOVE them! I'm re-reading the series because I love them so much. At the moment, I'm almost done with the third book (my favorite book, besides the 7th). I hope you like it. To those who wish to know the new character, her name is Elizabeth Riddle. Yes, she is Voldemort's and yes I know that is REALLY cheesy, but her being his daughter helps my story a lot. The other character is Safire Green, and guess who she is. Yup yup, Dumbledore's granddaughter. Once again, I know it's really cheesy, but it'll be good, I promise. So don't go off thinking this story won't be good. I promise you it will, so trust me. Please read.

And to those who read my Inuyasha series, I'll be putting up the next chapter soon. Love you all!!

HDI


	2. Meeting Her

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Harry Potter is completely and fully J.K Rowling's. Thank you =)

Summery: Harry Potter lived a normal, horrible life, but then he got invited to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He thinks he's gone threw enough change already; wait till he meets the girl who changes his life even more.

This chapter is going to be a short chapter. It's really not going to be very long, but I still hope that you will like it. Also, I'm not always going to descried the characters. I may a few times, but not all the time. You've read the books, you've seen the movies. You know what they look like.

**

Harry looked out the window of the car. It was his cousin, Dudley's, birthday and they were going to the zoo. He was so excited. He had never been to the zoo before. Since Ms. Figg broke her leg, his aunt and uncle, Vernon and Petunia, didn't have anyone to watch Harry, so they were forced to take Harry, which made their son throw a hissy fit.

Still, Harry couldn't wait.

Harry was dressed in overly large clothes that covered his small frame. His black, untidy hair hung in his face, covering the lightening scar on his forehead, and slightly over his bright green eyes, which were hidden behind his round, broken glasses. He turned his attention to the other people in the car.

Driving the car was his Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon was a very big man. He hardly had a neck, and had a very bushy mustache. He reminded Harry of a whale. Next to his uncle in the passenger's seat was his Aunt Petunia. Aunt Petunia had a very long neck, blonde hair, and had a very thin frame. Harry thought her face resembled a bit like a horse,

In the back seat with him, sitting by the other window was his cousin, Dudley. Dudley looked a lot like his father. He was fat with very little neck, blonde hair and watery eyes. He reminded Harry of a pig. In between the two of them was Dudley's friend Piers. Piers was a scrawny boy. Harry said that he looked most like a rat.

Harry turned his attention back to the window. He watched the blurry figures of people in buildings pass. 'I_ hope we get to the zoo soon,'_ he thought.

**

So far the day had gone good. Dudley and his friend, Piers, had yet to beat up on him and his uncle had been forced to buy him an ice pop, which he enjoyed. He was overall pretty happy. At the moment he was looking at the gorilla, which strangely resembled Dudley. Harry laughed lightly at the small thought.

"What are you laughing about?" A small voice asked. Harry jumped and turned, his ice pop almost falling from his hand. Infront of him stood a girl about his age. She was pretty short, a bit shorter then him, with long soft, chocolate brown hair, and shinning unnatural sapphire blue eyes. She smiled at him, a small dimple showing in her cheek. "Well?" She asked.

Harry stuttered.

"I was just laughing at a funny thought, is all," he answered blushing. The girl just smiled.

"I do that, too, sometimes." Harry just blinked at her. "What were you thinking about?" She asked. Harry just continued to look at her. He didn't even know why she was talking to him. No one ever usually talks to him. People just tend to ignore him or avoid him. The girl just smiled again.

"U-Uh…well um…I just thought he looked a little like my cousin Dudley over there," he finally answered, pointing over his shoulder at his cousin. The girl blinked and tilted her head a bit to look over his shoulder. She spotted his cousin and giggled, standing up straight again.

"I see what you mean. They do look very similar." They both laughed lightly. Harry smiled. "I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name," the girl said.

"Oh!" Harry said a bit surprised. "I'm um…Harry Potter." She watched him for a second; her eyes glazed over the lightening bolt scar on his forehead, and then returned to looking him in the eyes. Harry blinked. _'What was she looking at?'_ The girl smiled again and opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Uncle Vernon walking over.

"Boy come on! We are going to lunch and you are holding us up!" Uncle Vernon spat, grabbing Harry by the arm and pulling him off to the group. Harry looked back over his shoulder at the girl. She was watching them with a confused, yet angered look on her face, as if she was appalled by the way his uncle had spoken to him. Harry looked sad for a moment. _'I didn't even get her name…'_ he thought.

**

After lunch the group had entered the reptile house. Harry watched as Dudley and Piers pressed their face in on the glass of the boa's cage, which appeared to be asleep. Moments later they moved on, but Harry continued to watch the large snake. When the snake began to move, Piers had yelled about its movements, and Dudley made his way back over. He shoved Harry away, making him fall to the floor.

Suddenly the glass was gone and the snake was on the floor. Dudley and Piers screamed, and Harry watched it in amazement. The snake gave him thanks, and then nodded to something behind Harry before slithering off. Harry turned and looked over his shoulder. The girl from earlier was standing there, curiosity shinning in her eyes. She looked at Harry, before looking off to where the boa had gone. She then looked back at Harry. Harry thought for a moment she was going to say something, but Uncle Vernon had picked him up and pulled him off.

Moments later, they were on their way back to the car. Dudley and Piers were going on about the incident, but Harry was thinking about that girl. When they arrived at the car, Harry heard someone call his name. He though was not the only one. When Harry turned to find out who had said his name, everyone else had turned as well. Harry blinked in surprise when he saw it was the girl. She was running towards him with something in her arms. She stopped infront of him and held her arms out. Harry looked down. In her arms was a gorilla stuffed animal. Harry looked at her confused.

"What's that for?" He asked. The girl just smiled.

"It's a stuffed animal, silly! I got it for you!" She answered her smile wide. Harry's mouth dropped a bit in shock as he slowly took the stuffed animal from her. No one had ever gotten him a gift before. Harry smiled and looked at her.

"Thanks." She smiled more.

"Your welcome. It was nice meeting you Harry. Have a good day!" She waved slightly before running off, disappearing from sight. Harry smiled again and looked down at the gorilla in his arms.

When they all arrived back at the Dursley's, Harry's stuffed animal was taken by Uncle Vernon and given to Dudley, and Harry was locked away in his cupboard for the rest of the evening.

He sighed and leaned back against the wall. The day had been going so well. He had finally gotten out of the house and done something fun, and in the end, he still ends up in trouble. On the upside, Harry believed that he had actually made his first friend.

That girl had talked to him, treated him like a person and not someone unworthy of her presence. She had even bought him a stuffed animal! Back on the down side, he didn't even know her name. She had never gave it to him Even more on the down side, he was most positive, that he was never, ever going to see her again. The thought made him even more upset. Harry brought his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, resting his head on top. He sighed again and closed his eyes. The girl was the last thing he thought of as he drifted off to sleep.

**

The past few months have been amazing for Harry.

He found out he was a wizard, his father was a wizard and his mother was a witch, and that he was going to one of the greatest schools in the country, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was so excited. He had made a new friend named Hagrid, who was half human, half giant with busy black hair and kind black eyes. He had gone to get all his supplies for school at a place called Diagon Ally and was now on the Hogwarts Express.

On the train he had made another friend named Ron Weasley. Ron was his age with flaming red hair and freckles on his face. They had become fast friends. On their ride, Harry had met more people. A round faced boy named Neville, a stuck up, bushy haired girl named Hermione, a sharp, and stuck up blonde boy named Draco, who he had actually met in Diagon ally.

Now the two boys were finally getting some quiet. Ron was telling him more about the sport, Quidditch, when the compartment door opened once again. Harry sighed in annoyance. _'How many more people are going to come through here?' _He thought. He and Ron looked toward the door to see who had come in now. What Harry saw came to a complete shock to him.

"Hello boys. Would you mind me joining you? Everywhere else is full and I really don't want to sit with bratty kids." Ron just shrugged and looked at Harry, but Harry did not answer. He was still surprised to see that the person infront of him, was the very same girl he had met at the zoo many months ago. She turned to him and smiled. "I don't believe I have properly introduced myself." She moved into the compartment and sat down beside Harry. Both boys looked at her

"I'm Elizabeth Riddle."

**

There you have it. The very first chapter of my Harry Potter Series. Like I said, its not very long, but its doable for now. I hope you like it. Reivew!!


	3. AN

Hey everyone!

I know it's been a while since my last chapter for all my stories, but things have been hectic with all the things that have been going on! Going into college, friends going into the military, family stuff! It's just been everywhere, but I'm picking back up! I've been writing all day for all three of my stories and I should be finished with two of them by tonight or tomorrow morning! But I will say that I'm thinking about changing my Harry Potter story up a bit. I was planning on doing each year, but I'm not sure if I want to do that anymore. I'm thinking about combining two years at a time that way it's not dragging on and on. What do you think? Leave a review and give me your opinion.

Safrin


End file.
